thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dessa Ackley ~ District 7
This is a tribute by Sambaroses. Please don't use her without prior permission! :3 She is a finished tribute, Sambaroses's first district 7 tribute, first 18 year old, and a victor! :) Dessas Basics Name: '''Dessa Ackley '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''7 '''Age: '''18. '''Weapon: '''Axes. '''Height: 5'10 'Appearance' Tall and willowy, with a slight frame, long, amazingly curly ginger hair that tumbles down to her waist, and is often either worn loose or put into two plaits, sometimes even a high ponytail, if she can get it to stay put under the sheer weight of her hair. She also possesses, wide, crystalline forest green eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a ski slope nose with freckles across it that spill out right across her pale pink cheeks. 'Strengths' Hardworking and focused, as well as skilled with axes. Also fairly organized and a logical thinker, and can often tell if someone is trustworthy or not. Fairly brave, though often she wonders if she's brave or just extremely foolish. She's convinced herself it's definitely the former, as it's got her out of quite a few sticky situations before. 'Weaknesses' Naive when it comes to the opposite gender, and sometimes quite selfish and cold hearted too, though tries as best she can to curb this. Also quite short tempered, and can fly off the handle at the slightest thing if put under stress, as well as her forwardness, which isn't exactly a weakness but tends to put peoples backs up, and it's also fairly easy to get on the wrong side of her. 'Personality' Outspoken, stubborn, bold and fiery, with a short temper, and a sarcastic, dry sense of humour. Quite sweet if you don't get on the wrong side of her, which is fairly easily done, and kind, usually being able to spot a trustworthy person out of a crowd. However, she is also quite naive in some respects, such as she can easily have the wool pulled over her eyes by a member of the opposite gender, especially if he shows any romantic interest in her, which has led to her having several failed relationships before. She's also a quite anxious person, and almost always blunt, which often puts peoples backs up. 'Backstory' Has led a relatively quiet life in the district with her family, training as much as she can with her older brother from around the age of 6, though had been working with axes since she was but a toddler, as is normal in district 7. As soon as she reached 14 years old she got her first job, deciding to be a lead climber in the forests, due to her slight frame, and strangely enough she quite enjoys it, though the pay is pitifully low, but it's what most district 7 jobs pay, unfortunately. In her spare time she looks after Echo, her 5 year old sister, and is teaching her how to handle axes and climb trees too, for which she has displayed quite a knack for, shooting up a tall tree faster than even Dessa can. Because of her parents working such long hours as well, her father as a lumberjack and her mother as a carpenter, Dessa and Evan (Her twin brother, who works as a lumberjack too) run the house between them, doing most of the cooking, cleaning, and looking after Echo, who they take turns to take to their respective jobs with them during the day. 'Interview Angle' Sweet, playing up that side of her. 'Bloodbath Strategy' Avoid the initial bloodbath at any cost, if there is a backpack very close to her, she might make a dash for it, if not she'd run away, and keep running until she was far, far away, as far away from there as was humanly possible. 'Games Strategy' Her tactic would probably be to find suitable shelter for the first night, and a safe water source, even food if she's lucky, and just keep moving and evading the other tributes as much as she can for the entirety of the games. :) 'Token' ' '''A silver ring with a heart shaped piece of grey stone atop it, set into the silver, given to her by her Mother on her 15th birthday. 'Fears' Small spaces, spiders, and death. 'Alliances' She's fairly open to allies as long as she trusts them enough not to kill her in her sleep or something, just as long as they're not the careers. 'Family' Mother: Eilidh Ackley. Pale, tall and slim, verging on skinny, with long, curly russet coloured hair flowing down to her waist. She has fairly big, deep, azure eyes, and a button nose with freckles going across it, the freckles spilling out onto her rosy cheeks. Sweet, if quite naive, and a hard worker, often disappearing for almost whole days at a time to the shared workshop not far from their house, where she and other men and women of the district work as carpenters. Father: Feivel Ackley. A tall, muscular build, with very short chestnut brown hair, forest green eyes, and tanned skin. Kind and understanding, he works long hours as a lumberjack, starting work at 6am and not coming home until around 8pm, just so that the combined money from his and Eilidhs jobs would pay to have barely enough food on the table, as neither were very well paid. ~ Siblings ~ Sister: Echo Ackley, 5 years of age. Pale skinned, and rather short for her age, as well as pretty skinny, with short, curly brown hair - the same shade as her fathers - that almost brushed her shoulders, but not quite. She also has gorgeous blue eyes with grey hues to them, and has inherited the freckles from her mother as well, though her nose was more a ski slope shape, like her fathers. Sweet, bubbly and nearly always hyper, and is too young to really understand what the games are about, though she does know a very simplified concept of the reapings. Brother: Evan Ackley, 18. The twin brother of Dessa, he has cropped, dark ginger hair, a tall, tanned, pretty muscular build, and bright leaf green eyes, that nearly always have a hint of mischief in them. Mischievous yet tough, he has been using axes from a very early age, as he also works as a lumberjack, and has become very proficient using them, often teaching Dessa new moves and ways of using them in secret (As training for the games is illegal), incase either of them ever got reaped. Very close with his family, especially Dessa, and loves to tease them all to the point of irritation, though they all secretly like the teasing anyway, especially his father, who often joins in. 'Friends' Evangeline Brookes, 19. One of Dessas best friends, she has long, wavy, hazelnut coloured hair, and hazel eyes that always seem to be cheerful, no matter what the occasion, even on reaping day, though Dessa sometimes believes this to be an act on these occasions. Quite tanned also, and is nearly always found either hanging out with, or helping, Dessa and Luke, or at her job as a furniture builder. Headstrong and quite sarcastic, she's a humorous girl who rarely fails to have some sort of hairbrained plan or advice up her sleeve, whatever the problem. Loves climbing the very tall trees of the district. Luke Meadowlace, 18. Dessas other best friend, he has cropped ebony black hair, a slimmer build and pale skin, showing up his amber eyes that nearly always sparkle mischievously, unless it's coming up to reaping day, not only worried for himself but his four younger siblings, all but one of reaping age. Normally quite cheerful and happy, and is always either at home, caring for his younger siblings, or hanging out with Dessa and Evangeline, not having a job as his parents think it's better for him to look after his younger brothers and sisters - who have a habit of regularly getting into all sorts of trouble - than working. Holds a bit of a torch for Evangeline. (Both of Dessas friends get on well with her own family.) 'Games Participated In: ''' The 96th Hunger Games ~ Reincarnation Games Hosted by: Marinalacrosse Placing: One of three Victors! :D During the Games: Dessa allied with the anti-careers in these games, which included such tributes as a girl from District 8, Twyla Paisley - who Dessa instantly became friends with - and a 12 year old from the Capitol called Aurora Grace. She fared well in the games, receiving one of the many sponsor gifts that fell from the sky, which was a backpack that had a sleeping bag and brownies in it, amongst other things. Unfortunately on that very same morning, Twyla was killed by a young girl called Cora as they fought over a sponsor gift. Dessa got a little tearful over this, and later avenged Twylas death by sealing the fate of her killer, shouting 'FOR TWYLA!' As she did. Then in a twist that gave the games it's name, Twyla and Cora - two of the favourite tributes - we're revived. Eventually the games ended, and she was crowned one of three victors alongside Twyla and a girl called Aeralene. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 7 Category:Reaped Category:18 year olds Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:Sambaroses Category:Victors